piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Mash Up Downhill Race (Ferrari Fan 458 Edition)
The Ultimate Mash Up Downhill Race (Ferrari Fan 458 Edition) is a race created by Ferrari Fan, this includes all canon racers, 14 select legends, but also Ferrari Fan Customs, Willy's Cup Racers (including racers from it's Ferrari Fan 458 Fanon counterpart, the Golden Springs Cup), 5 Juniors Racers, 8 Australian Racers, and VIN Cup Racers. Announcers are Bob, Darrell, CaptainSparklez, James the Red Engine, Natalie, Pinkie, Spike, Brent, David, Vince, and Sam (If you don't know Vince and Sam, they are Ferrari's counterparts of Pinkie and Spike) By the way, only Ferrari Fan, Win95, Markus, Ruby, Totaldrama, C95, TJ6, and Miraculous can edit, Jaa555 or anyone else is not allowed to edit Due to the many racers in this race, quite a few died, the first was Bradford Five when he fell off the speedway and was on fire and flipping until he landed into a ravine, the next was John Winer who got contacted by Ryan Tireson causing him to flip 400 times before landing on his wheels, the third was Aikens when he fell of the ramp at a high area, causing damage to his engine, killing him, some more fatalities might happen soon Transcript: Bob: So today, we are starting a new downhill race, but this time, it's Ferrari Fan 458 edition Natalie: This track is 6230 feet wide and 5000 feet tall with 8000 feet long, with the size of 10 Florida International SuperSpeedways Brent: I tell ya all, this is gonna be big David: Totally BIG! Vince: Anyways the race starts Darrell, Sam, Pinkie, and Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY, LET'S GO RACING BOYS, MISTI, LOUISE, AND CRUZ! Chick (pushes Andy Bypass): TAKE THAT ANDY Andy: AAAAAAAA (hits James Sanderson) Note: Andy Bypass and James Sanderson are the Golden Springs Jumbo Pretzels Cup racers for Sweet Drink and Speed Burger respectively, James is also a CARCA racer Bob: TROUBLE, ANDY BYPASS HITS JAMES SANDERSON, VIN 8921 INVOLVED VIN 8921: OW! Darrell: I CANNOT BELIEVE MY WINDSHIELDS THIS IS HAPPENING! Chick (engine blows): NO, MY ENGINE BROKE Vince: NOW LOOKS CHICK BLEW HIS ENGINE Sam: MORE TROUBLE, JYLAN CARCIA LOSES CONTROL Jylan: OW Pinkie: HE HITS VIN 2632, AND BRADFORD FIVE TOO, BRADFORD FIVE FLIPS 5000 TIMES ON FIRE UNTIL HE LANDS INTO A RAVINE, BRADFORD DEAD INSTANTLY WITH OIL AND FLUID EVERYWHERE Jylan: This is actually kinda satisfactory considering Bradford died Dan: NO MY UNCLE CRASHED, at least he involved Bradford Five Jackson (crying): WAH, BRADFORD DIED Cal: I don’t know WHY I’m saying this but it’s ok Jackson Jackson (crying): NO IT’S NOT (bawls and sobs) Brent: NOW LISA MARTINEZ IS SPINNING, SHE HITS FINN RIM WHO COLLECTS KEVIN NILSSÕN AND RONALD OAKS! Pinkie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RONALD OAKS!!!!!!! THE GODLY RONALD OAKS INVOLVED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (bawls) (Pinkie, Vince, Sam, and Spike bawl 123322233 times worse than Johnny Blamer when Todd bullied him in 2005 and his dad died and Sierra when Cody dumped her) Vince: WHY RONALD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spike: SO SHOCKING!!!!!! (bawls ten times harder) Pinkie: NOOOOO OUR SECONDARY GOD CRASHED (stops crying) at least RUBY OAKS is still there but (cries again) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RONALD!!!!!! The King: It’s ok you all. (They all stop crying) Bob: NOW CHRIS WILSON OVERTAKES CHRIS ROAMIN, LOL, CHRIS WILSON OVERTAKES CHRIS ROAMIN, HAHAHAH Chris W.: XD LOL Chris R.: YEAH TOTALLY (they laugh) Pinkie: OH NO DON CHAPCAR CRASHES ONTO TOM LANDIS (cries) NO DON, NO TOM, DON’T DIE AGAIN Tom: (falls off the ramp) I fell off the ramp, but I won’t die again Bob: MORE TROUBLE JACKSON COLLECTS KEVIN BASHMAN WHO HITS RYAN TIRESON AND JACK TURNER Ryan (crying): WHY DO I CRASH NEARLY EVERY RACE! Vince: NOW JOHN WINER IS COLLECTED BY RYAN Darrell: HE FLIPS 325 TIMES SO FAST, IT’S RAINING HIS DEBRIS John: I’M NINETY-NINE PERCENT SURE I’M GONNA DIE (swears with an Roblox Oof censoring it and dies) Sam: AND HE LANDS ON HIS WHEELS Ryan: AND I KILLED JOHN WINER, WAAAAAA Kevin B: It’s ok Ryan, it was an accident Jack Turner: Looks like John’s nothing but a heap of purple scrap metal with yellow stuff on it Bob: AND NOW MAXWELL REVLEY OVERTAKES CHRIS WILSON AND THOMAS SANDERS Darrell: BUT AIKENS FALLS OFF THE RAMP AT A HIGH AREA AND DIES Matt Carvodonski (bawls): WAAAAAAH, AIKENS DIED To be continued